


La misteriosa marca

by LunaIssabella



Series: RanTober [34]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, M/M, RanTober 2020
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26829184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: [...] Y esa marca… [...] no exactamente grande o evidente pero que parece sólo ella ha notado lo que la hace querer investigar su origen. [...]
Relationships: Marco Diaz/Tom Lucitor
Series: RanTober [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1147283
Kudos: 10





	La misteriosa marca

**Author's Note:**

> El internet: TomCo  
> Yo: Tomarco
> 
> Jeje, cosas que pasan. Aquí el Día 4, espero lo disfruten
> 
> Día 4 - Cuello
> 
> Advertencia: Este fic pertenece al universo alterno creado por mi, dónde la magia no existe, en los fics Red Velvet y Una princesa sin un buen nombre.

**La misteriosa marca**

Star entrecierra sus ojos al notar algo fuera de lugar en el siempre prolijo Marco, más específicamente una marca en su cuello que sobresale ligeramente por el cuello de su inseparable suéter. La joven ladea la cabeza con curiosidad ignorando la conversación mañanera de los señores Díaz o las respuestas aparentemente normales de su amigo, pero oh-oh-oh, ella puede notar como sus manos se envuelven nerviosamente alrededor de una servilleta y su sonrisa parece un poco más tensa de lo usual, claras señales de nerviosismo.

Y esa marca… rojiza y brillante, no exactamente grande o evidente pero que parece sólo ella ha notado lo que la hace querer investigar su origen. Por supuesto, dejará de llamarse Star Butterfly si deja pasar la oportunidad de resolver ese misterio, eso y que su viaje a _Mewnie_ con sus padres fue mortalmente aburrido.

Así que, decidida a encontrar la verdad, nada más salir de la casa de camino al centro, donde se encontrarían con Tom y Janna, se pega al costado de Marco mirándolo atentamente, desde sus ojos que se mueven de ella al camino nerviosamente, a su cuello para examinar mejor la marca.

—Star, un poco de espacio —protesta el joven empujando su hombro suavemente para alejarla de su costado.

—Dime Marco, ¿sucedió algo diferente a lo usual estos días que estuve fuera de casa? —pregunta alargando sus manos para tratar de acercarse nuevamente, acción que es impedida por Marco al mantener su mano firmemente afianzada en su hombro.

—¿Algo diferente? —Marco ríe nerviosamente—, no, para nada, ¿de qué hablas? Todo estuvo bien, si bien, como siempre.

—Aja —la joven abandona su intento de seguir acercándose, por lo menos por ahora para hacerlo bajar la guardia—. Es que hoy te ves algo... diferente.

—¿Diferente? ¿De qué hablas? —Marco deja escapar una risa nerviosa tratando de sonreírle como usualmente hace para distraerla—. Star, estás imaginando cosas.

—No lo estoy, ¡Marco confía en mí! —la rubia ríe adelantándose unos pasos para luego girar y caminar de espaldas—. Estás actuando muy raro.

—Star yo siempre actuó así.

—Tartamudeabas mucho cuando hablabas con tus padres en la mañana —señala, aunque no está del todo segura porque no les prestó atención, su amigo no debe saber eso por supuesto—, y luego esta esa marca en tu cuello...

—¡¿Marca?! —Star observa sorprendida como el rostro de su amigo enrojece a niveles insospechados, un rojo más brillante y llamativo que el de su suéter, para luego toser atragantado, deteniendo su caminata—. No sé de qué hablas.

—Awwww, Marco ahora tengo más curiosidad —la rubia se detiene para luego acercarse presionando un dedo contra la mencionada marca riendo cuando su amigo deja escapar un grito agudo por la sorpresa—. Creí trataste de ocultarla con tu suéter, pero ya veo que no es así, ¿cómo te la hiciste?

—Es un... Hm ¡es una picada de mosquito! Si, eso, una picada de mosquito —se apresura a explicar el joven alzando el cuello de su suéter y colocándose la capucha, totalmente avergonzado y logrando finalmente ocultar la evidencia. —¿Podemos apresurarnos? Nos están esperando, ¿recuerdas?

—Si, si, lo que digas —la joven ríe dando la vuelta para caminar normalmente liderando el paso hacia el centro.

Con el pasar de los minutos nota a su amigo relajarse por lo que piensa que tal vez tenía razón y no era nada, olvidando que en esa época del año casi no había mosquitos y no habían estado cerca de ningún pantano desde la su última aventura contra los ''monstruos'' a la que su amigo se había negado rotundamente a repetir. Cuando finalmente llegan al centro van directo a la cafetería donde siempre se encontraban cuando todos estaban en la ciudad al mismo tiempo, reuniones que se habían ido acortando más y más con las responsabilidades de la universidad a la que asistía cada uno.

Al llegar a la cafetería ubica inmediatamente a los jóvenes que hablan tranquilamente uno frente al otro en una mesa, cada uno con una taza de café ya en sus manos.

—¡Tom! ¡Janna! —grita alzando su brazo, aunque el lugar no era tan grande como para que tuviera que hacerse notar desde la entrada, pero la joven no le presta atención a eso balanceándose entre las mesas hasta llegar a la mesa de sus amigos dejándose caer junto a Janna—. Perdón la tardanza.

—Hey Janna —Marco se deja caer junto a Tom quién inmediatamente pasa un brazo por sus hombros saludándolo con un beso en la mejilla ayudándolo a quitarse la capucha del suéter. —¿Qué tal todo? ¿Alguna historia terrorífica nueva que contarnos? —mientras habla se gira hacia su novio sonriendo agradecido por la ayuda dejando un beso en su mejilla a modo de saludo.

—Oh, nada nuevo —Janna sonríe llevando su taza de café a sus labios observando a Marco atentamente—, unos cuantos cuerpos por aquí, unos cuantos cuerpos por allá. Lo usual.

—Así… así lo haces sonar aún más terrorífico —Marco la mira frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

—Ignórala, ya sabes cómo es —Tom ríe poniéndose en pie—. Iré a hacer sus pedidos, ¿lo usual?

—¡Sí! Con extra-crema de arcoíris para mí —canturrea Star balanceando sus pies en el asiento.

Tom asiente y camina hacia el mostrador para hacer los medidos, mientras en la mesa Star empieza a contarle a Janna sobre su viaje con sus padres, le pregunta como estuvo el vuelo hacia la ciudad y cuando fue que llegó. Marco hace algunos comentarios en la conversación, pero su atención está dividida entre sus amigas y su novio que cada tanto se gira para sonreírle o hacerle gestos graciosos con sus manos.

—Hey Marco, ¿qué es eso que tienes en el cuello? —la pregunta de Janna lo hace sobresaltarse, pues no la está esperando, y se gira sonriendo nerviosamente.

—Oh esto, bueno, no es nada realmente, no tienes que preocuparte —dice haciendo un pequeño gesto con su mano para desestimar su pregunta.

—Le pregunté hace rato, por eso nos retrasamos, dice que es una picadura de mosquito —interviene Star sonriendo ampliamente, aunque entrecierra sus ojos ligeramente divertida pues no está convencida por completo de eso.

—Picada de mosquito, ¿eh? —Janna sonríe diabólicamente viendo a Tom llegar con las bebidas; Marco observa con horror como su sonrisa se amplia cuando Tom se sienta tomando su propio café dándole un trago—. Hola mosquito.

Tom la mira confundido, luego a Marco o más bien hacia el lugar en el cuello de Marco que la joven está mirando y al comprender sus palabras se atraganta con su bebida obteniendo una gran carcajada por parte de la joven. Marco gruñe frustrado, completamente sonrojado mientras alza de nuevo su capucha para ocultar su rostro y Star los mira sin comprender por unos segundos, hasta que finalmente todas las piezas caen en su lugar. Mira a Tom que tose violentamente gritándole a Janna que por su culpa tenía café en los pulmones y luego a Marco que murmura entre dientes maldiciones en contra de su amiga.

—Oh Marco —sonríe tiernamente, pero el brillo travieso de sus ojos traiciona la calma que trata de proyectar antes de unirse a las burlas de Janna—, no tenías que mentir, bien pudiste decirme que era un chupetón.

—¡Star! —protestan ambos jóvenes dejando caer sus cabezas contra la mesa al unísono, lo que solo provoca que tanto ella como Janna estallen en carcajadas una vez más.

Ah, piensa Star viendo a sus amigos tratar de desviar el tema a tópicos menos vergonzosos y reveladores para ellos, la marca no era tan misteriosa después de todo. Una verdadera lástima, pero al menos había servido para que su tarde fuera aún más divertida y relajada en compañía de sus amigos.


End file.
